


With Your Head In The Air

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Parrish is a botanist and Lorne is a lumberjack-type character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Head In The Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> Written in an impromptu Halloween "Trick or Treat" celebration in my LJ.

David places his cup of coffee on the kitchen counter and goes to the door, opening it to find an stunningly handsome man in a jumpsuit, tools hanging off the leather belt on his waist. He realizes he's been staring when the man clears his throat, dragging David back to reality. "Ooh, hi," David manages.  
  
"Evan," the man says, offering a hand.  
  
David envelopes the hand in both of his and shakes, his mind threatening to wander.  
  
"From the tree trimming service?" Evan adds, pulling his hand back.  
  
"Oh. Ooh!" David says. "Wait." Looking beyond the man, he sees the truck parked in the driveway. "So  _you're_  Three Brothers Tree Trimming?"  
  
"Yeah, well," the man manages, tossing an adorable smile at David, "they bring me on in the Summer to help when there's more business than they can handle." Evan looks around, admiring the precision at which the flowerbeds surrounding the house are maintained. "Though I can see you've got your landscaping taken care of. We do that, too?"  
  
"No, that's me," David says. "Botanist."  
  
" _Perfectionist_  is more like it."   
  
David throws the man a curious look, Evan quickly adding, "Not that there's anything wrong with it. You'd probably be _great_  in the military."  
  
"You're military?" David asks.  
  
"Not anymore," Evan sighs. "Retired."  
  
David looks at him curiously, cocking his head to the side as he leans against the doorframe. "How does a twenty-five year old retire from the military?"  
  
Evan fights off a blush. "I'm pushing forty, but thanks..." Looking around, he asks, "So what'm I doing here?"  
  
"Umm,  _trimming trees_ ," David says. When Evan blows out a laugh, he adds, "Oh, you mean what  _trees_  do I want trimmed?"  
  
Evan turns, allowing David to pass with a light touch of direction to the shoulder. The pair walk along the property, David laying out the day's tasks. He keeps catching himself, knowing he's going on too much about the flora and fauna of his hidden retreat by the way Evan smiles at him. They make a round of the five acre parcel, finally ending up back on David's front porch about an hour later.  
  
Evan leans down to smell a bright purple flower right next to the doorway. Standing, he asks, "So if you're a botanist, why'm  _I_  doing the trimming?"  
  
Pointing up, David says, "Heights."  
  
"Hmmm..." Evan says. After a beat, he hikes his thumb over his shoulder. "Well, I guess I should..." he starts.  
  
Nodding, Parrish says, "Yeah, okay," and then quietly retreats back into his house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
David finds himself at the windows, keeping watch over the all-too attractive man as he goes about his job. He vows _not_  to go back when Evan spots him for the third time, the man's grin visible from twenty feet off the ground. Instead, he turns back to his work, analyzing a new classification of fern that he'd been presented with from a former colleague, who was currently working on a top-secret project. His mind is elsewhere, and he's startled to hear his doorbell ring. Looking up, he notes the clock showing it's suddenly late afternoon, and heads to answer the ring.  
  
Opening the door, David stops when he sees Evan standing on his stoop - this time stripped out of his coveralls, standing there in jeans and a threadbare tanktop. And again, David's dumbstruck for a few seconds. "Oh," he says, coming back to his senses. "You done?"  
  
"Yeah," Evan says. After a beat, he says, "So... Afraid of heights?"  
  
David nods, curious as to the timing of the question. "Yeah."  
  
"Does that include planes?"  
  
Cocking his head to the side, David asks, "Not usually, no. Why?"  
  
"I've got this sweet little Cessna Skyhawk 172." When David raises an eyebrow, Evan asks, "You ever seen your property from the sky?"  
  
"Uhh,  _no_..." David responds. At Evan's smile, he adds, "But I think I'd like to."  
  
"I'd love to take you up sometime... If you're interested. Maybe this weekend?"  
  
"Only if I get to take you to dinner first," David adds.  
  
Smiling, Evan says, "I think I'd like that."


End file.
